


Here Without You

by parallelcurtains



Series: Social Media AUs [11]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: (but Isak is afraid it might have happend before he gets clarification), (no one got raped), Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad coping mechanisms, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insomnia, Internalized Homophobia, Loss, M/M, Substance Abuse, Underage Drinking, jonas is dead... be prepared i guess, mention of rape, this one hurts... i mean it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 60
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelcurtains/pseuds/parallelcurtains
Summary: Isak's life has been filled with loss so far and when he loses his best friend right before his last school year, he decides getting close to people isn't worth it. That is until the local barista barges into his life, making his walls crumble.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Social Media AUs [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926439
Comments: 80
Kudos: 61





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are very important for this one... I put all the trigger warnings in there. Please read them, I guess... because this one hurts and I don't wanna upset anyone unnecessarily. I also put the archive warning for "major character death", even if Jonas is already dead. Just to make sure, y'all know what you're going to read!
> 
> If you haven't read Social Media AUs before, it might take some time to get used to it. But basically, the story is made up of chats, tweets, and Instagram posts. The first part of my AUs is always a character introduction done by showing their Twitter (and sometimes Instagram profiles). I also like to use music in a way and I recommend listening to the songs I use (ksksks, no I do not have a great taste in music but they fit the story) and sometimes other elements. And there are written parts, too. You'll get the hang of it! :-) <3
> 
> Other things to mention:  
> \- English is not my first language + nothing of this is proof-read, mostly not even by myself because I'm lazy af.  
> \- I eventually started to bother with the little time stamps on the posts, so they should be correct usually
> 
> Additionally, important background info for the story:  
> \- season 3 events didn't happen, Isak is starting his 3rd year very much closeted  
> \- Isak's parents separated in 2009, his dad has a new family, including a son (Kjell, born 2013), & moved to Lillehammer in 2015  
> \- his mother has been admitted to a psychiatry 2016  
> \- Isak's big sister Lea left for the USA to study the same year  
> \- Jonas dies in an accident in June 2017 (so, about two months before the beginning of our story)
> 
> \- Even dropped out of school during his last year after another severe episode  
> \- he started working at the local KB where he quickly, recently became assistant manager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who has problems with the images not loading, here's what I figured out so far:
> 
> Thanks to the help of a wonderful anon over on tumblr, we've concluded together that it seems to be a problem with safari due to some privacy updates.  
> Could also be an apple problem per see for some, since I've heard from some people that a browser change didn't help... but so far, for me and anon it worked on all other browsers. As reuploading the images and changing all the URLs in all the AUs would be a ton of work that I have no time for whatsoever, I'm sorry for all you Safari users. I hope that it works for you on another browser - or, if you have a non-apple device, you can try that. I hope that eventually Safari will change its settings, so that you'll be able to access the AUs with your regular browser/device again. Up until then - I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but there's, unfortunately, nothing much I can do. :(


	2. Introductions




	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak feels pathetic for still sending messages to his best friend's number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people asked me why these messages are still delivering/if anyone reads them...  
> Well, as far as I see it, the number isn't in use anymore but it takes a bit until the contract is canceled and the number is "gone" (before it will eventually be reused). So, basically, these messages are going nowhere.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak moved out of Kollektivet and everything is (not) perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak's now playing.

Maybe in another life  
I could find you there  
Pulled away before your time  
I can't deal it's so unfair  
  
And it feels  
And it feels like  
Heaven's so far away  
And it feels  
Yeah it feels like  
The world has grown cold  
Now that you've gone away  
  
Leaving flowers on your grave  
Show that I still care  
Black roses and Hail Marys  
Can't bring back what's taken from me  
  
I reach to the sky  
And call out your name  
And if I could trade  
I would  
  
And it feels  
And it feels like  
Heaven's so far away  
And it stings  
Yeah it stings now  
The world is so cold  
Now that you've gone away  
Gone away  
Gone away  
  
I'd save your soul  
  
I reach to the sky  
And call out your name  
Oh, please, let me trade  
I would  
  
And it feels  
And it feels like  
Heaven's so far away  
And it feels  
Yeah it feels like  
The world has grown cold  
Now that you've gone away  
Gone away  
Gone away


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day back in school without Jonas.

Isak is standing in front of the school, looking up at the building that has been his school for two years now - his and Jonas's (and of course, Eva's and Sana's and everyone else's, too...). But now it was only his because there is no Jonas anymore and there never would be again.

He has to swallow but the lump in his throat remains. Isak has no fucking clue how to ever get used to a life without his best friend.

It isn't that he isn't used to people leaving him. That's not the issue here. People have always left him. His dad, his mother's boyfriends (always, all of them, sometimes it just took them more than two weeks...), his dad again, his mother and his older sister, too.

Everyone has left him at some point in his life.

But with Jonas it's different. And it isn't the fact that it's more final than with all the other people abandoning him or the fact that it hasn't been Jonas's decision to leave him. No, that isn't what makes it different.

What makes this different is that Isak simply cannot imagine a life without his best friend.

Also, he always thought that if there was one person that would stay with him his whole life, it would be Jonas. But, obviously, he has been wrong about that, too.

Obviously, everyone will leave him in the end no matter what.

It has been almost two months since it happened and he still doesn't know how to go on with his life, how to be Isak. Because who is Isak without Jonas? He doesn't know.

He never had to know since Jonas - unlike everyone else - has always been there.

Now he isn't. It's the beginning of their third year and Jonas isn't there anymore.

"Hey, Isak." It's Sana calling him from behind and nearly making Isak jump out of his skin as he was so deeply absorbed in his own thoughts. Slowly, he turns around to greet her, and then, before he can brace himself, he is pulled into a bone-crushing hug from Eva.

Isak tries to present them the fake smile he has perfected in the past week but he fails miserably.

He feels weird - talking to Sana and, especially, Eva feels weird. He doesn't know how to behave or what to say. Everything feels weird without Jonas by his side. But probably weird is to be expected when you have lost part of yourself?

Eva keeps holding on to him and Isak doesn't have the heart to pull her off, so he lets her be for now while he carefully avoids looking directly at Sana. Because if anyone was able to see right through his walls it would be her, that's for sure.

And that is the last thing he needs right now.

So, while the girls talk (probably also to him but he doesn't bother to tune in to their conversation), Isak tries to figure out how to get rid of Sana so that he won't have to sit next to her in biology class, his first class of the new school year.

When two other friends of the girls, Vilde and Noora, appear, Isak sees his chance and seizes it by throwing an "I need to pee, see you later" at them and quickly walking towards the building.

Once inside, he makes a beeline for the biology classroom to find a seat in the far back, knowing that Sana won't ever sit in the back of a classroom, not even - especially not? - for him.

He spends the rest of the time before class taking out and rearranging his things in the futile hope it might stop him from thinking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you okay, Isak?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone else is worried about Isak, too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Isak just wants everyone to leave him alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying as coping mechanism?!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party? Party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all... I've read your comments that some of you have problems with seeing the pics. I have no idea why that is... I tried it on my mobile and on different browsers on my laptop without any issues - so my assumption would be that it could be an Apple.  
> Could any of you that has problems, dm me on [tumblr](https://parallelcurtains21.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/SkamAUworld)? Bonus if you an expert with this kind of stuff... hehe... I hope we can figure it out together! I'm sorry... :(((


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak trying to push everyone away by being an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the help of a wonderful anon over on tumblr, we've concluded together that it seems to be a problem with safari due to some privacy updates.  
> Could also be an apple problem per see for some, since I've heard from some people that a browser change didn't help... but so far, for me and anon it worked on all other browsers. As reuploading the images and changing all the URLs in all the AUs would be a ton of work that I have no time for whatsoever, I'm sorry for all you Safari users. I hope that it works for you on another browser - or, if you have a non-apple device, you can try that. I hope that eventually Safari will change its settings, so that you'll be able to access the AUs with your regular browser/device again. Up until then - I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but there's, unfortunately, nothing much I can do. :(


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're still here besides the problems... and I still hope it will get a fix eventually. Otherwise, I'm just gonna go cry...  
> Sorry for not updating, been feeling a little off due to this and other stuff.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad coping mechanisms, definitely.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the high comes the low.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is being a real dick.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And he hates chemestry.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucked up in the head.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look who finally decided to take part in the story!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion of the flatshare after Even spent the summer in the US.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're like cute or summin.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't do this forever... can he?


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva needs a big, collective hug.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is alone anyways.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak's goal: getting shitfaced.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think he's succeding in that.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not who he thought it was.

Isak is dizzy, everything is spinning around him and he's not quite sure where he is anymore.

He thinks he went to some sort of club when the party at his house has died down and people have started to leave. But what club, he doesn't know. He also has no idea if he is still there.

All he knows is that he is currently tumbling over and falling onto a hard surface.

It is cold and probably dirty, but Isak can't really think about that. His mind is too foggy with alcohol and weed.

So, instead, he starts giggling.

When Isak eventually manages to sit up and lean back against a wall, there's a blurry face framed with dark curls in front of his eyes. It makes him smile wide. "Brooo," he exclaims happily, making grabby hands at Jonas.

"Are you okay, pal?"

Isak frowns a little and lets his arms sink again. "Bro, I missed you so much and you're not even giving me a hug?"

If his speech is slurred and unintelligible, he doesn't realize. And he most certainly doesn't care either. While he waits for a reply, Isak starts searching his pockets and eventually, with the broadest of grins, produces his last joint. "Wanna share?"

"Listen, I don't know who you think I am- but I'm not them... You're completely drunk. I can call you a cab, so you can get home, okay?"

"You're not Jonas? Is that what you're saying?" Isak asks confused.

There's a hand in front of his eyes, probably outstretched to help him up. "No, kiddo. My name is Mik."

Isak makes an incredulous noise and then it turns into sobs when he realizes his mind is playing tricks on him. "Of course, you're not Jonas because Jonas is fucking dead," he mumbles between his sobs.

"Shit..." Suddenly, this Mik is sitting next to him and Isak's head is on his shoulder and he doesn't know how that even happened. But Isak latches onto the guy and continues sobbing against his shoulder.

Isak doesn't know for how long they stay like this, but when he finally moves away he's embarrassed about his outburst and tries to get up.

"Come on, let me help you," Mik sighs and gets up himself before hoisting Isak up.

After that, things get a little blurry again. Isak finds himself in a cab and eventually in front of his house alone.

He manages to unlock the door and to get inside where he has to sit down on the floor in the hallway again to stop the dizziness.

"Fucking shit."

All he wanted to do was to forget about his dead best friend for a while and yet Jonas is all he can think about. Even in this state.

Isak is crying again and then he is throwing up in the hallway before he eventually falls into a coma-like sleep in the living room, in front of the sofa because he couldn't manage to climb up.

His best friend is dead and he is a mess.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Even will meet the love of his life during his next shift...?


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But first... throwback to his USA-trip.


	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even is back at work - and an angel has entered the KB.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is getting coffee before class... a coincidence?


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet cute.

When Isak puts his phone down, he realizes that it's already his turn.

He blushes a little but the barista just smiles at him cutely, acting like Isak hasn't just made a fool out of himself in front of him.

Isak looks down quickly while some far-off corner of his brain tells him to do the exact opposite; to check the guy out, to linger with his eyes on those full lips, to wander as far down his body as the counter will let him.

After making sure that he has succeeded in quieting down that little voice, Isak mumbles his order, pays quickly with his card, and steps aside to wait for his order.

Isak feels hot all over and he has to keep biting his lower lip to stop himself from looking at the barista who is busy with making his coffee.

He wants to look - or at least that little corner of his brain wants to, but he doesn't dare.

Fuck, who the hell is that guy and why does he make Isak feel like this? Who gave him the right to be this beautiful?

Isak doesn't know how much time passes while he's standing there, sweating and looking everywhere but at the man behind the counter.

He takes note of the interior, the coffee packs for sale, a 'help wanted' sign, and the other guests.

Eventually, it's the barista's deep voice that snaps him out of his... misery? Stupor? "One large cappuccino!"

Stumbling, Isak steps forward to get his order and get the hell out of there as quickly as possible afterward.

But when his fingers accidentally touch the ones of the barista as he picks up his cup a firework explodes behind his eyes. And when he looks up to look directly at the guy for the first time since he stepped forward to the counter, the world is suddenly a little brighter for a moment. Dipped into the light of eyes as blue and as deep as the ocean.

Something is yearning inside of Isak, wants him to touch again, to touch more. It's almost overwhelming him, making him feel like he's made of jelly.

Jesus Christ, what is happening to him?

Isak barely realizes that he's still staring into the blue eyes, getting lost in them.

He can't move, he can barely stand up, wants to crash into his arms and hide there for the rest of his life and...

Okay, what the fuck?

That is completely ridiculous.

He can't do that, he will never have that and he doesn't want that either. He just wants to be left the fuck alone.

It takes him another moment to gain back control over his body, but then he picks up the cup and slowly steps back from the counter.

"Thank you," the barista says with the most charming and gigantic smile ever. "We hope you'll visit again soon."

Isak stutters some incohesive words before he quickly leaves the cafe, almost falling over one of the chairs.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the meeting has left an impression on Isak.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even was definitely impressed!


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak wants to be normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you're all gone because this stuff ain't working for most of you anymore... I'll keep posting in the hope apple will get its shit together eventually... :(((


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The master of pushing people away by being mean to them.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Even's KB has still an open position...


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And someone seems to be in desperate need for money.

Isak throws some frozen pizzas into his shopping cart before wheeling it towards the checkout, hoping that he got everything he'll need the next couple of days so he won't have to go back to the store until Monday.

He hates going to the store.

Since he isn't a very good cook and is too lazy to try most of the time, he ends up buying frozen, prepared dishes and a lot of unhealthy snacks. Also, he can't calculate how long the food will last him. And when he picks up fruits or vegetables, he forgets about them and they rot away in the fridge or on the kitchen counter until Isak's bothered enough to throw them away.

Eventually, he arrives at the checkout and unloads all of his junk food onto the band without taking notice of the cashier or anyone else.

"That'll be 437 kroner," the woman says to him when she's done.

Isak nods, swipes his card, and puts in his PIN. While he waits for approval, he starts to pack his groceries into his bag.

But then there's a sound and the display reads "not approved". Frowning, Isak looks at the cashier. She shrugs and tells him to try again after resetting the machine.

So, Isak tries again and a third time with the same result. The queue behind him getting longer and more annoyed by the second.

"Maybe you can pay in cash?" The cashier suggests.

And oh yeah... Isak nods and checks his cash. But he has only 200 kroner in his purse and some coins in his pockets that won't get him far anyway.

To everyone's dismay, Isak asks the cashier to take back things until the amount is at 197 kroner.

Isak quickly hands her the note and almost runs out of the store.

Yeah, he's definitely never going to shop there again in his life. That was way too embarrassing.

Once he is home, Isak opens the app of his bank to check his balance.

And well, fuck.

He's broke, there's no money in his account whatsoever. And fuck, how is that even possible? Where did all his money go? Not that he had much to begin with but it's at least a little something his father sends him every month.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was embarassing.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking dad for money doesn't go quite as well as hoped.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak wants to find a job.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Even waits for the return of his angel.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even is a little pissed about being alone on his Friday shift... but maybe it will be a good thing? ;-)


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, about that job...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your sweet comments... so glad to hear the technical problems don't keep you from reading! <3  
> Sorry for being slow with posting, I'm just a little down... I'll try to post regularly!

Even has, in fact, been very overdramatic. The last hour before closing has almost passed and he has managed absolutely fine. Now, it's only about 15 minutes until he can close the cafe and clean up before going home to enjoy a quiet night with his flatmates.

However, he's still a little bumped that another shift has passed without the angel coming by. By now, Even has mostly given up hope of ever seeing him again. It's unfair that such a beautiful creature was brought into his life, just to be taken away from him again right away.

But unfortunately, life is unfair like this sometimes.

The doorbells draw Even away from his thoughts and as he looks up to greet the new customer, he stops breathing as soon as he realizes who has just walked into his coffee shop.

It's the angel.

Even gasps and almost drops the cup he was drying with a tea towel. Damn, he's a whole mess, huh?

Quickly, Even takes a deep breath and practices his best smile to welcome the angel. But the guy's standing in the middle of the cafe, staring at Even with big green eyes, almost as if he's shocked to see him there.

"Hi," Even calls to him with a smile. "How can I help you today?"

It takes a moment but eventually the angel regains his composure and he slowly walks toward the counter, avoiding Even's gaze.

Once he has stopped in front of the counter, he looks at the 'help wanted' sign before staring at a spot just left to Even's ear. "Are you... still looking for help?" He manages to stutter out after a minute or so.

And oh.

Actually, Rasmus was already set on one of the candidates but Even can't let this angel go like that. This is his chance of getting to know him, find out his name... and if he's good, maybe he can even convince Rasmus to change his mind?!

"Yeah, sure... are you interested?" Even thus replies with his smile widening.

The angel quickly meets his gaze and looks away again within a second, blushing. "Uhm, yeah... I guess...?"

"You guess?" Even teases and fishes an application form and a pen from the drawer before leaning over the counter a little. "What does that mean? Yes or no?"

“Y-yes?!"

Even is practically melting. This guy is way too cute for his own good. "Well, all right then... how about we fill this out together?" He says, looking up at his angel with a broad smile. "What's your name? And what are your pronouns?"

The last one isn't actually on the form - but ever since Mik came out as NB to them a couple of years ago, Even has learned to ask this question, to everyone, always. Not only to know but also to normalize.

"I'm I-Isak... Isak Valtersen," the guy says slowly, the shock in his eyes making way for the confusion. And uh... I don't know exactly what you mean by that... sorry?!"

"No worries... do you use he/him pronouns or different ones like they/them?"

The angel continues to frown at him while he mutters "he/him". Clearly, he has no idea what Even is talking about and he will have to change that but that's for another time.

"Good, Isak... so, what do you do? Are you a student?" Even continues with the questions from the form.

"Yeah... well, at high school. I'm in my last year at Nissen. So, I'm really close and could start right after classes end." He seems to be getting a little more confident and Even is really happy about that.

Nodding Even writes down the information and then looks back up to catch Isak staring at him, checking him out. He immediately blushes and looks away when he realizes Even caught him red-handed. It's too fucking endearing and Even just wants to kiss all of that blushed skin.

He actually has a hard time holding himself back.

He bites his lips and looks at his form to ask Isak the next couple of questions about his birthday (good to know he's 18 already), his contact dates (thank you very much!), and his work experiences so far (none yet and Even will have to think of a good way to sell this to Rasmus and make him hire this angel).

Once they are finished, Even neatly puts the form on top of the pile with all of their application forms and tries to think about what to do next. He doesn't want Isak to leave, but they're basically done.

Even will have to get the form to Rasmus and then, his boss will decide if he wants to invite Isak for a trial day. But maybe... he could just do that right now? He isn't the assistant manager for nothing, right?

"So, Isak... very good. How about you show me if you know how to use a coffee maker?"


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even needs to see some skills.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak shows his skills to Even.

After washing his sweaty, shaky hands three times, Isak decides it won't get much better than this anyway and he would just have to deal with it.

He's probably going to embarrass himself even more than before and there's nothing he can do about it.

The barista - he hasn't even asked for his name, that's how much of an idiot he actually is - just seems to be doing that to him every time he as much as looks Isak's way.

Isak takes another deep breath and then walks back to the counter. The barista smiles at him again - a smile that can probably melt the poles and maybe even Isak's heart. But he isn't quite sure about the latter yet.

"Come back here, Isak, please," the barista tells him, beckoning for him to step behind the counter.

Isak bites his lip. From what he can see, the space behind that counter is pretty... limited.

Nevertheless, he does as he is asked and holds his breath when he stands right next to the barista. His hands are sweaty all over again and there are goosebumps on his arms.

There's no way Isak will be able to make a decent coffee like this. Even if he knew how this coffee maker actually works.

Suddenly, a hand is extended towards him and Isak stares at it. "I'm Even, by the way... sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Even and I'm the assistant manager here."

Isak gulps before he slowly takes the hand to shake it.

And just like the last time they touched, there are fireworks and electric shocks and Isak quickly withdraws his hand with a jerk.

This is crazy. Why is he reacting so strongly to the barista? He barely knows the guy - and yes, he's more than good-looking but still... this isn't normal. Isak has seen good-looking guys before and he never reacted like this.

"So, Isak... Do you wanna give it a go?" Even snaps him out of his thoughts again. "Or should I show you first?"

Once again, Isak blushes for no reason whatsoever before he walks over to the coffee maker, looking at it as if he knows what he's doing. He may be a blushing mess - but he is also a competitive guy who's never willing to admit to shortcomings. "What do you want me to make?"

"Well, Isak, I would very much like a cappuccino right now."

And yeah, okay... He can do that, he can totally do that. It can't be that hard to make a cappuccino, right?

Isak picks a cup he knows is the right size for a cappuccino and takes it to the espresso machine. Then he puts the grounded coffee into the portafilter and flattens the powder before he tries to attach the thing to the machine. And that is where his expertise comes to an end.

But before he can say anything, Even is suddenly right behind him. The barista brings his arms to either side of Isak to help him attach the portafilter.

He's too fucking close.

Isak doesn't know how to properly breathe anymore and his heart is fucking racing.

"See how to do it?" Even asks; his breath on Isak's right ear. He moves even closer then, to get to the button. Isak can actually feel Even's chin on his shoulder and his hair is tickling Isak's cheek. "It's not hard... now, meanwhile you can steam the milk."

Isak has no idea how he manages to prepare a decent cappuccino - with Even's help - but he does. Even smiles at him, proudly and satisfied.

"This is a good cappuccino. Couldn't have done it better myself," he says after putting the cup away. "Very nice, Isak."

"Thanks." Isak basks in the compliment, albeit he's blushing nonetheless. "So... do you think, I'll get the job? I kinda need the money, you know..."

And yeah, maybe he shouldn't have said that... now he sounds just desperate.

"Well, I will have to ask my boss... but I promise to put in a good word for you. I have your number, so I will let you know by tomorrow. Sound good?"

Isak nods eagerly and reciprocates Even's smile for the first time. "Yeah, it does."

"Perfect." Even is leaning on the counter again, smiling up at Isak making his knees go weak all over again. "Then I'll text you tomorrow, Isak."

"C-cool... See you then, Even," he manages to say before he quickly backs out.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even was clearly impressed.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva and Sana wanna know more about Isak's possibly new job.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is so desperate about his situation, he doesn't know what to do.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least he got the job!


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak tells his dad about Jonas and it goes great (not, obviously!).


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drink or ten...


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak had a long-long night and a "good" breakfast.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana tries to reason with Isak, but it's no use.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even is very nervous about his first shift with Isak.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mik and Yousef are trying their best to calm his nerves.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great first day...?

When Isak steps into the cafe, Even is a little worried - because he doesn't look good at all, he looks sick. When he gets closer, Even realizes he's actually just hungover and also maybe a little stoned still.

And wow, that's... something, showing up like this on your first day.

Even isn't quite sure how to deal with that - he should probably just send Isak home but he doesn't want to do that. Because first of all, he doesn't want Isak to lose his job before he has even started. And second, he is very much worried.

Who, in their right mind, comes to their first day of work like this - on a Monday afternoon? It's not like it's a Saturday morning shift or something. Also, Isak was at school before this - or at least, he was supposed to be. But from the looks of him, Even doesn't think he has been. And if he was - that's maybe even worse!

There is definitely some shit going on in Isak's life and it seems to be getting out of hand from the looks of it.

Even just wants to help him, make it better.

So, he makes an espresso and shoves it into Isak's hand. "Here you go, you look like you need it," he says with a smile and then turns around to get Isak's apron. "This is also for you. Ready for your first day, Isak?"

“Uhh... not really. Sorry... I didn't sleep at all." Yeah, Even could see that, for sure! But at least the state that Isak is in doesn't leave room for the nervousness that surrounded him the last time they talked. So, maybe they can have a chill conversation during their shift together. Albeit, it might be a slow-going one. "But it'll be fine... don't worry."

"All right... good, then let's start," Even smiles at him and puts a hand on his shoulder to squeeze it a little.

Once he has explained everything to Isak -which has taken him almost an hour due to customers constantly interrupting them -, Even tries to start an actual conversation with his colleague. "So, I assume you had a good weekend considering you didn't sleep?! Or do you have sleeping problems?"

Shit, was that maybe a bit too much, too soon? Fuck, sometimes he just forgot his filter.

But Isak is either too hungover to notice or he doesn't care. "Kinda both, I guess?! I've been struggling with sleeping problems for a while... but the weekend was pretty long, too."

"I see... well, have you ever talked to someone about your sleeping problems?" Even asks as carefully as possible. Because he knows from experience how talking about topics like that can go dramatically wrong.

Isak looks up from the coffee maker to look at Even - and even with the dark rings under his eyes, he still looks way too beautiful, and Even wants to fucking kiss him - and frowns. "Like... to whom?"

"To a doctor," Even replies lowly because there are customers approach. "Maybe it's a health problem... or you know, maybe also to a psychologist. Many times sleeping problems correlate with mental health problems."

Even bites his lips while waiting for Isak's reaction.

He isn't sure how he will take it - and he would add that it's nothing bad, that he himself is struggling with his mental health -but he doesn't dare to. He has learned the hard way that it's best to not tell people about that kind of stuff before you're sure of how they'll react.

And yeah - maybe that was a good decision, because - "What the fuck? No, I don't... I'm not doing that shit, man. I'm fine, I just need a good night's sleep and everything will be just fine."

Quickly, Even holds up his hands in surrender. "Fine... I didn't want to be weird or something... I just thought... Forget about it, okay?"

"Okay," Isak agrees immediately. "I'm sorry, too. Maybe I overreacted. I'm just too hungover. Sorry - I shouldn't have done that on the day before my first workday..."

"Yeah... you shouldn't have. Why did you, though?"

Isak gulps and looks away. "I'm not... stress. I have a lot of stress. It's my last year and I need good grades to get into NTNU and stuff... And drinking and smoking help me with stress."

Well... that is mechanism Even knows just too well. He has been there, he has done that. It wasn't stress for him - but excessive drinking and smoking have been his way out of a lot of things.

"There are other things you could do to cope with stress," he tries to be helpful. "Healthier things."

"Yeah? Like what? Healthy food and exercise, Dr. Bech Næsheim?"

Even laughs loudly, throwing his head back -and tries to ignore the fact that this is kinda turning him on; Isak teasing him like that.

"Well, yeah but... How about you call me next time you're stressed?"

Isak hesitates but then nods. "Okay, deal."


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn't go as Even planned...


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even is scared he might have ruined it.


End file.
